Vengeance
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Sakura Death fic. Written in First Person. Now that Sasori-danna is gone...it's time I repay that pink haired annoyance that lives.


A/N: Alright...so this is how much I hate Sakura. I made this fic a while ago and am just now getting up to posting it. I cannot stand her for killing Sasori-danna. And trust me...if I could, I'd make a fic where Chiyo died very badly as well. But the old hag brought Gaara back at the cost of her own life, so she's alright. But I still wish she had brought back my Sasori-danna. I would have been a hell of a lot happier. She died. =D Well now! I will add some more notes at the bottom and you'll understand this fic alot better once it is all done. PS...this is some of my earlier work before I discovered my true writing talent. Along with my crackfix that will be posted as well.

* * *

**Vengeance**

_Sakura Death Fic_

* * *

It was dark. Too dark to be welcoming. Her only source of light was a dimly lit candle in front of her. The one I lit myself. That was only so I could see her facial expressions. The fear. The pain. The unbearable pain. From what I could see, her green eyes were wide and frantic looking. Her pink hair was tinged with spots of red where I knocked her unconscious to get her here.

We're in the same place as where _he_ died. The same, horrifying place _she_ killed him. It was dark. Too dark to be comforting. But it is in this darkness that I have been living since _he_ was ripped away from me. Ever since she killed him, my life has been dark. So dark without my light. He was my light. The same light that gave me reason to live. Without him...I am nothing. Without him, I live in eternal darkness. The only reason I'm alive, the only thing forcing my life to continue...is vengeance. Revenge is what I seek. Revenge for _him_.

It shouldn't be this way. Just days ago, we were arguing. Arguing over **different perspectives** **(1)**. Just like always. It was how we showed our friendship and love for one another. Now, his voice is silenced. Forever. By this whore in front of me. It'll all begin soon. And, finally, his soul can rest in peace. The sooner I kill her, the sooner he can pass on.

Her eyes are wide now. She's yanking at her binds. It's pointless. I made sure she couldn't break them. I made sure she'd stay put. She was about to get everything she deserved. Her eyes narrowed in my direction. I was well concealed. "Show yourself!" she demanded in that annoying, loathsome voice of hers. How I wish I could just rip her vocal chords out. "Who are you?! What do you-"

"Silence!" I snapped at her. Her voice alone angered me. The sight of her repulsed me. How I long to erase her very existence. But that will come later.

"How dare you! Untie me! Right now!" she screamed, struggling once more against the restraints that bound her. She stopped. I grinned when I heard a whimper. The restraint was working. I rigged it so that every time she struggled, or when a pulling of some sorts happens, needles puncture her wrists. The force of the struggled greatly impacts the depth of the needle. The higher the force, the deeper the penetration. Same for her ankles. "What do you want?" she whined.

I grinned. Though, I know she couldn't see me. My face was hidden in the darkness of my shade. Plus, the additional darkness the cave offered. Nonetheless, I grinned. "I want retribution," I told her. Her head hung limply. It was clear she was scared. The fun hasn't even started yet and already, I'm enjoying myself.

"Why?" she asked through fearful tears.

"Why?" I echoed. Why, indeed. She had killed the one I love and she has the gall to ask why!? This woman disgusts me. She doesn't deserve to live. I scoffed. "You killed him," I said quietly. I knew she couldn't hear me. "You killed him!" I growled, lunging at her with a kunai. I stopped at her neck and her breathing came out in short, scared pants. "You killed him! You took him away from me!" I snarled. The kunai pressed harder into her neck. Blood came out in droplets.

"W-who?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

I frowned. This didn't deserve an answer. I won't even dignify that question with a laugh. She killed he who was most precious to me and she doesn't even know who I'm talking about?! That's absurd! She was just begging me to kill her. Who? Either she was really that ignorant, or she was toying with me.

"What do you want?" she asked again. I took the kunai away and dragged it from the puncture on her neck to her jaw. She watched with fear. She struggled against the restraints again and shrieked in pain. No doubt the needles stuck in deep. If she was lucky, it'd hit an artery and she'd bleed to death.

I was fortunate that wasn't the case. "I already told you. Retribution. An eye for an eye. A life for a life," I said, slicing her collarbone with the sharpened edge of my kunai. She screamed in pain and hunched over. I heard her blood dripping on the cave floor.

I sensed her chakra spike just before she screamed again. I grinned. There's something I neglected to explain about the restraints. Besides the pressure activated needles, there is another ability. I rigged them so every time she used, or tried to use, her chakra or jutsu, her chakra would be drained. While her chakra was being drained, she'd also be stabbed by the same needles. Soon, in about five or ten minutes, all of her chakra would be gone, rendering her completely defenseless.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a pathetic whine.

I couldn't help but laugh. Had I not already told her? I wanted her to die. No matter. "I am going to torture you to the brink of death. I want you to feel all the pain I've experienced since you killed him," I said darkly. With that said, I slashed at her again, this time, slicing her right arm. She screamed again. She started to thrash wildly. This girl was either persistent or stupid.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her tears falling rapidly. I slashed at her again. Her left shoulder bled. "Let me go, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I threatened. The kunai was at her jugular now. "Go on," I urged. I wanted her to continue with the threat. It'd give me a reason to slash her throat right now. She must have realized that she was in no position to bark out threats because she shut up. The flow of tears increased. Her chakra was completely gone. I grinned. I jammed the kunai in her shoulder and she screamed in pain, arching her back painfully.

I stood from my bent over position and went to work at untying her wrists. **The chains clanked as they fell against the wall (2). **Her arms fell limply at her sides and she slid down the rock wall. I wouldn't allow her to stay this way, however. No. I had even more in store for this pathetic woman. I grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her to her feet.

A punch came flying at my cheek, but I quickly grabbed her closed fist. She glared at me. It did little, though. I just looked at her with a smirk. "You know..." I mused. "It'd be alot more fun if you fought back like this," I said as I increased my pressure on her fist. I let her hair go and delivered an uppercut to her extended elbow, forcing it the opposite way. I heard a snap, followed by an ear shattering scream. I broke her elbow. I hit it again and bone forced its way through the skin. I stared with delight as she squirmed and bled. Such pleasure. Such delicious, torturous, sick pleasure.

"You bastard!" she cried, trying to break free. I just grinned. I took hold of her wrist and her fist unclenched, her fingers dangling limply. I traced her **cut palm (3)** with my index finger. I stopped at her index finger.

"Tell me. Do you remember him now?" I asked, grabbing her finger in my hand, my palm facing up.

"Who?" she asked through tears. I bent her finger back to the back of her hand and she screamed. Her knees almost gave out, but I would not allow her to fall.

"Once more. You killed him in this very spot," I reminded her, grabbing her middle finger now.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she whispered. Another resounding snap reached my ears as I bent her middle finger back. She screamed and fell to her knees. Tears splashed on the ground. Her screams and whimpers echoed throughout the cave. It was music to my ears. She was in such pain. But it still wasn't enough. "I don't know who you're talking about," she said through choked whimpers and sobs.

My eyes narrowed at her dangerously, showing my rage. I know she saw me because she shrung back a little and my grip must have unconsciously tightened around her wrist. "You're telling me...you can kill without remorse?" I questioned. Not like I had room to talk. I kill without remorse as well. But this was different. She took away the only person I've ever loved in this miserable life.

"No! No, I-" She stopped as another scream was forced from her. I broke her ring and little fingers at the same time. Such pain she had to be in. I dropped her arm after breaking her thumb. Never again would she have use for her left arm. I picked up her right. Shudders rippled through her body. And yet, she still didn't know who I was talking about. Pathetic. "No! Stop!" she begged.

My glared silenced her. "I will ask you again. You killed him two days ago," I told her, gripping her index finger in my hand. "Do you remember? Has realization slapped you in the face yet?"

She shook her head and I snapped her finger. The bone protruded where the finger met the hand. The bone was coated with red. Her tears kept falling. Her breath had shortened into tiny **staccato (4) **gasps. "Please...stop," she whimpered.

"You kill the only one I ever loved...and you ask me to stop?" I questioned. I broke her middle and ring fingers in my fit of rage. This woman deserves so much more. Death wouldn't suit her. But torture and mutilation would.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" she screamed desperately. I slapped her. The echo sounded through the cave. She fell back. I glared down at her. "I don't know who you're talking about."

I stomped over to her and cut her cheek with my kunai. She whimpered. "You and that hag killed him! You killed Sasori!" I screamed, jamming the kunai into her left eye. Her screams filled the cave. I took shuriken out of my back and threw them at her like a dart board. One landed below her collarbone, another on her left shoulder, another in her stomach, the final on her right thigh. Her screams were amplified by the additional pain.

The screams finally died down a bit as she collapsed on the floor in a bloody mess. Her body convulsed every now and then. I walked over to her broken form. I knelt by her and could barely make out what she said. "Please...just kill me...I can't take it anymore," she cried. Though she begged, I would not listen. I would kill her when I deemed it necessary. Not when she asked me to. There was still so much I wanted to do. But I knew the fun had to end sooner or later.

I spun my kunai around my finger after ripping it from her eye, debating whether to kill her or not. She looked at me pitifully. She begged for death. Death what would eventually come when _I_ granted it to her. As I looked at her, I observed the damage I caused. Both hands broken, fingers sticking out every which way, bleeding shoulder, clotted slash across her chest, bleeding eye, spots of blood in pink hair, among other things, punctured wrists, and protruding elbow bone. Hidan would be proud with all the blood.

"I have one question," I said calmly. She looked at me weakly. The rising sun made her emerald eye sparkle. The sun revealed my cloak and shade to her. I know she knew who I was now. "Why?"

She was silent. "He's Akatsuki. He killed Gaara," she whispered. That was the answer I anticipated. My anger controlled my arm and the kunai slit her neck. Blood leaked from her cut in a steady flow. The movement shook my shade off and I stared at her coldly. Her eye widened and gurgling, choking noises sounded from her. She struggled to speak, but it was a lost effort. I stood, glaring down at her. The sun was fully visible now as it shone off my blond hair. As I stared at her, I saw her life fading swiftly.

With a last gasping breath, she was dead, her body limp and lifeless. The wind blew gently, giving my hair life. I looked up to the sky, a sad smile playing on my lips. "Rest in peace, Sasori-danna," I whispered as I walked off to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel. I knew I'd join him soon. And we'd be together. Forever.

* * *

**(1) ****different perspectives.** – different views on art

**(2)**** The chains clanked as they fell against the wall.** – she was chained against the wall, prisoner style as if in a dungeon

**(3)** **cut palm** – palm was cut when she faced Sasori; it wasn't healed yet; no medical jutsu was used

**(4) ****staccato**– in music, it's a short note; a short exhale of breath to make a note

Alright. I know Dei-kun has the speech impediment thing with "un" and "yeah" and "hm," but I couldn't give it away in the story. I had to cut those out, as much as it killed me...but anyways....I hope you liked my brief moments of anger! Ja ne! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
